This invention relates generally to a cleaning device. In particular, the present invention relates to a scrubbing spray device.
Washing dishes is currently one of the most dreaded and repetitive household tasks. Despite the increased use of dishwashing machines, many people continue to wash dishes by hand. Even for those with dishwashing machines, a large amount of pre-washing is often required.
In response to this, sprayers on sinks have become standard. Nevertheless, current sprayers suffer from multiple deficiencies. One such problem is the small force of the water acting on the caked-on food. Although wetting the food aids in its removal, the water spray is usually not of sufficient strength to dislodge it. Another problem is that the faucet valve must be on for the sprayer to be activated. This means that there is a large amount of wasted water between sprays.
Various proposals for improved sprayers and scrubbers are found in the art, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,264; 4,060,871; 4,796,321; 4,812,070; 5,423,102; 5,701,625; 5,906,319; 5,960,503; 6,000,626; 6,595,440; and 6,749,135. While assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a scrubbing spray device that has interchangeable rotating brush members, a positionable water spray, a refillable soap reservoir, a rechargeable battery, a base with a temperature selector and battery charger, and other features. Since these features ease the task of dish washing, it would be desirable to have a scrubbing spray device in which they are incorporated.
A scrubbing spray device according to the present invention includes a housing coupled to a base by a flexible hose for transferring fluid from the base to the housing. The base is preferably coupled to a building's hot and cold water supply lines. A brush member removably attaches to one end of the housing for cleaning various objects, such as dishes. An outlet channel pivotally attaches to the housing for moving between first and second configurations and selectively discharging fluid contained in the housing. These two configurations give the user the option of spraying the fluid contained in the housing onto the brush member or directly onto the object being cleaned. A soap reservoir is in communication with the housing for selectively introducing a cleaning substance into the fluid contained in the housing, and the soap reservoir may include a filling port for supplying a cleaning substance to the soap reservoir. A motor and battery are included for rotating the brush member either clockwise or counterclockwise, and the base may include a battery charger for charging the battery.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a scrubbing spray device that has interchangeable rotating brush members.
Another object of this invention is to provide a scrubbing spray device, as aforesaid, that has a positionable water spray.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a scrubbing spray device, as aforesaid, that has a refillable soap reservoir.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a scrubbing spray device, as aforesaid, that has a rechargeable battery.
A further object of this invention is to provide a scrubbing spray device, as aforesaid, that has a base with a temperature selector and battery charger.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a scrubbing spray device, as aforesaid, that is portable and safe.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.